


It's a man's world

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, Genderswap, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, because I needed some ladies, red velvet are side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk pisses off the wrong wizard.</p><p>a.k.a Minhyuk wakes up as a girl, and this is not one of those curses that break with a true love's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a lumpy and uneven surprise

_“This is a man's world_  
_This is a man's world_  
_But it would be nothing, nothing_  
_Without a woman or a girl”_

James Brown - **"It's A Man's, Man's, Man's World"**

\---------------------------------------------------------

Minhyuk wakes up with a monster of a headache, his throat feels like it has been set on fire and his whole body aches from his toes to his head. He knows he had a drink last night, but did he really drink that much? He tries to think back about the evening before, but his memory is foggy, and his head is REALLY killing him. With his eyes still half closed he swings his lower half out of the bed. His legs feel different somehow, but Minhyuk’s mind doesn’t really register anything besides PAIN and HEADACHE.

He groans as he makes his way to the bath room, vision swimming, just barely reaching the sink and holding on to it for dear life. He rummages through the drawer underneath the sink, finding a strip of aspirin before gulping down two with a sip of water.

As he steadies himself on the sink he finally catches a glimpse of the face that looks back at him in the mirror.

A face that is **_very much_** not his own, yet somehow… is. His face is somehow narrower and rounder, his nose is smaller and even his eyes seem to have rounded out a bit more. The face that looks back at him is still Minhyuk’s, in a way, but more delicate, more rounded, more **_feminine_**.

His eyes slide down his body. He never had a hyper masculine build, he had always been a little on the scrawny side, but never has his body looked like this, so, so fucking _delicate._ His blonde hair falls over his petite shoulders in lazy, blonde waves, reaching just above his chest. And on his chest are….lumps. Uneven, mango sized….lumps.

**_Holy fuck._ **

Think Minhyuk, THINK. He remembers shards from last night.

He remembers going out for a drink with his best friend Jooheon (Things always tend to get out of hand when Minhyuk goes out drinking with Jooheon, but not like this, never like this) They had a few beers. And some shots of tequila. And maybe some other stuff too (Minhyuk doesn’t remember, this is when things start to get hazy)

He remembers someone entering the bar, someone that shocked everyone with his appearance so much that the entire bar fell silent.

 _Chae Hyungwon_. The name cuts through his skull like a knife through hot butter.

Chae. Fucking. Hyungwon.

\--

Magic is real. The world didn’t explode when we found out, and we all didn’t get any cool super powers, so it was pretty underwhelming. Magic is real, but also very rare, and the chances of finding someone with real life magic powers are about as high as finding a unicorn (still not real, very disappointing).

But Chae Hyungwon is a High Wizard (once you get magic you get a complimentary obnoxious fancy title, free of charge). He’s also just some 22 year old guy who goes to the same college as Minhyuk. But above all he’s a fucking High Wizard, so everyone knows (and worships) him, and everyone knows not to make fun of him, because everyone who knows him (which is literally _everyone)_ also know he is known to have a temper and hold grudges very, very long.

Oh no.

_Oh no._

**_Oh no._ **

**_\--_ **

A feeling of immense dread pools in Minhyuk’s stomach (that, and probably a shit ton of alcohol) as he desperately tries to remember what happened next.

So Chae Hyungwon walks into the bar (this sounds like the start of a bad joke). The _fucking High Wizard of Korea_ walks into a small, crowded college bar. The High Wizard of Korea, who is also just some 22 year old student who probably just wants to have a beer with his friends on a Saturday night, and not be reminded that he’s the fucking High Wizard of Korea at every gasp and fart he makes (would the High Wizard of Korea have magical farts? A fascinating statement by Lee Minhyuk).

But of course, a normal evening out is out of the question for the High Wizard of Korea ( _Fuck_. Minhyuk’s head hurts too much for such a long name. Just call him Hyungwon). Especially when you end up in a bar with Minhyuk and Jooheon. Hyungwon doesn’t know Minhyuk or Jooheon (though Minhyuk and Hyungwon share one class together, Hyungwon doesn’t socialize with his classmates), but they know _him_ (or so they think).

So Minhyuk and Hyungwon, who are at this point more than a little inebriated, decide to sit down at Hyungwon’s table.

Best. Idea. Ever. (translation: worst. Idea. Ever.)

\--

Hyungwon shoots an annoyed look at the two unwelcome guests. He is tired, tired of people treating him like they know him, tired of people trying to befriend him just for his magical powers, tired of people assuming things about him. He never asked for this, he never asked to be the fucking High Wizard of assholery, he never asked for this fucking power or fame or attention.

“YoU’rE HYunGWOn, YeaH?” The brown-haired one with the small eyes says, leaning in close, voice wavering.

“HIS NOSE IS SO BIG” The blonde one interjects, clearly no longer in control of the volume of his voice, yelling into Hyungwon’s ear.

Hyungwon twitches angrily, but Hoseok puts a hand on his thigh under the table. If it hadn’t been for Hoseok he would have zapped these assholes to oblivion there and then. Honestly, Hyungwon isn’t sure what he would do without Hoseok. He’s his rock, his anchor in this ever more ridiculous world. Hyungwon breathes in deeply through his nose and decides to ignore them, but the blonde one insists on being in his face.

“HIS LIPS LOOK LIKE A FISH’SsssSss”

The brown haired one laughs (obnoxiously loud).

“MAYBE THAT’S HOW HE SUCKS IN ALL THE MAGIC”

Jesus. Hoseok _seriously_ owes him at least two blowjobs because Hyungwon is _THIS_ close to settings both of these idiots on fire, but Hoseok keeps shaking his head. FINE. FINEEE. Maybe just a little? Still no. Ah, fuck.

“HE’S SO PRETTY THOUGH HE LOOKS LIKE A GIIIIRRRRLL”

“A GIIIIRRRRLL”

“A GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL”

The blonde one starts chanting.

Two minutes later, Hyungwon snaps.

\--

Minhyuk carefully pokes the mango sized lumps on his chest. He still hasn’t quite wrapped his head around the whole ordeal. Silently he hopes the lumps will fall off when he touches them, but they do nothing more than wiggle a little in place. Boobs. _Boobs_. They are boobs. Minhyuk has boobs.

Which means…

Minhyuk pulls down his boxers.

No.

_No._

**_NO._ **

It’s gone.

His penis. His dick. His rod. His sausage. His stallion. His mini-me. His little friend. His wiener. His—you get the idea.

It’s gone.

His dick is **_gone._**

This is the moment Minhyuk starts screaming.


	2. bro with a bra

His roommate, Kihyun, somehow doesn’t seem too surprised to see Minhyuk turned into a girl. He walks into their shared living room, toothbrush in hand, and raises and eyebrow as he catches Minhyuk mid-scream.

That’s it. One eyebrow. One _fucking_ eyebrow.

“You pissed off the wizard, huh.” He remarks casually as he dumps his toothbrush on the bathroom sink, sidestepping a half-naked, flailing Minhyuk.

“I pissed off the--… FUCK, I don’t KNOW.” Minhyuk rubs his temples, but nothing comes up besides more headache.

Minhyuk pulls up his boxers (continuing to silently mourn the loss of his dick). “I need some coffee first.”

It is only now he notices his voice has gone up a few octaves. “Ugh. Fuck. A _lot_ of coffee.”

\--

After a decent sized cup of strong coffee and a soggy bowl of cereal Minhyuk feels a lot better. All things considered. His head is clearing up, and the good feeling turns into pure, unbridled panic.

Kihyun watches on, part amused, part worried (but really, mostly amused) as Minhyuk goes through several stages of grief.

At first, he is in denial. This cannot possibly be happening to him. This is ridiculous. You can’t just be turned into a girl just like that. It’ll probably wear off in a few hours. Right? **_RIGHT?!_**

Then, he is angry. How _dare_ Hyungwon turn him into a girl? How dare he change the very core of his being? What gives him the right?

Then, he is sad (losing your dick does that to a man). What if he’ll never see his dick again? Where did it go (would it be lonely without him?)?

Lastly, he is determined. This is the Minhyuk he knows best – optimistic to the point of delusion, pure of heart and painfully naïve. Normally, the last stage of grief is acceptance, but Minhyuk is a persistent son of a bitch, so if anyone can sway Hyungwon to undo the curse, it is probably Minhyuk.

\--

Just thirty minutes into Being a Woman and the first problem arises. His mango sized chest lumps, a.k.a his newly grown boobs, come equipped with nipples (shocking, I know). Nipples that are determined to show through every shirt Minhyuk owns. Minhyuk groans in frustration.

“ _Why_? Why must you taunt me like this?!” He yells at his boobs, who in response do nothing, because they are boobs.

Kihyun pokes his head around the door. “You need a bra.”

He dangles a particularly lacy red bra in front of Minhyuk. “Here, try this. Wendy left this here last week.”

Minhyuk scrunches his face. “ _Dude_. I’m not wearing your girlfriend’s bra. Especially not the ones she wears when you guys screw.”

“Oh, she doesn’t wear her bra when we—“

“DUDE. TMI. TMI.” Minhyuk snatches the bra from Kihyun’s hand and pushes him out of the door.

After struggling with the locks and the straps for a good ten minutes (who designed these damned contraptions?!), his boobs are safely held in place and his nipples securely locked away in its pretty, lacy prison.

The bra doesn’t fit very well, but it fits well enough, and Minhyuk really doesn’t want to think about bras any more than he does now.  He steps out of his room, in a shirt that is much too wide for his petite frame and a sagging pair of boxers (and nothing left inside to keep it up with).

“You look ridiculous.” His most-helpful roommate points out.

“ _Thanks_. Next time I suddenly turn into a girl overnight I will make sure to look fashionable.” Minhyuk replies, rolling his eyes.

Minhyuk looks down at his attire and sighs. “Jesus. I probably won’t even fit into any of my pants.”

Kihyun looks up with a grin, a little too fast and a little too cheerful. “Oh. But you won’t have to. Remember the dress code?”

Oh no.

_The dress code._

The college they attend to is pretty traditional, and every student is issued a standard outfit. The guys wear blazers and a necktie, the girls wear the same necktie and skirts.

Which means that Minhyuk now has to wear a _skirt_.

Minhyuk sighs deeply.

“Please call Wendy over.”

\--

Wendy is short in height but fierce in personality, which is probably why she matches so well with Kihyun. They bonded over their love for music in freshman year, quickly becoming inseparable over the next two years.

Wendy comes over to their dorm so often she practically lives there, so Minhyuk deals with the snarky couple on a daily basis. Minhyuk likes Wendy, she’s bright and fun and he trusts she will help him with his ordeal (after laughing about it for a good thirty minutes).

As Minhyuk predicted, Wendy doesn’t stop laughing for a good half hour, but she does bring him clothes he can wear and she even helps him style his hair (“It’s important to look good.” Wendy says, “after all, this is your first day as a girl.”).

Because it’s a Sunday there are no classes, so Minhyuk still has some time to find Hyungwon and hopefully turn him back into himself. The problem is that it’s a big college, and Hyungwon likes to keep to himself. So how do you find someone who doesn’t want to be found?

So Minhyuk does what he does best, and he sets out with boundless optimism and no sense of direction. Kihyun and Wendy decide to tag along (if only just to watch Minhyuk struggle).

Minhyuk fidgets with the hem of his skirt. It’s short, too short in his opinion, showing off much of his newly acquired lady legs. Wendy slaps his hand away. “Stop that, it’s fine. You can’t see anything indecent.”

“But my legs _feel_ so naked.” Minhyuk whines.

“Welcome to my world.” Wendy shrugs.

\--

After about two hours of wandering (because Minhyuk is terrible at directions they keep walking in circles) Minhyuk gives up and follows the signs to the cafeteria (even after 3 years he can’t find it on his own).

The place is deserted, so Minhyuk gets his coffee from the vending machine and sits down, feeling dejected.

“Aw. Don’t feel so down Minhyuk, it’s pretty great to be a girl.” Wendy says, patting his shoulder.

“Yeah man, maybe you’ll finally find some guys now.” Kihyun adds with a snort.

_“Hey.”_ Minhyuk huffs, “low blow.”

“Maybe if you stopped binge drinking with Jooheon every time you went out you might have actually found yourself a date.” Kihyun says as he punches the buttons on the vending machine.

“Well _excuuuse_ me, maybe I don’t **_want_** a date!”

“Really? Not even with hunky Hyunwoo?” Wendy says, calmly sipping her coffee.

Minhyuk’s face becomes several hues redder. “ ** _YOU TOLD HER THAT_**?!” He swings his head sharply to Kihyun, eyes blazing.

Kihyun shrugs. “I tell her everything.”

“E-Everything? …I’m never telling you anything again.” Just as Minhyuk stands up to stomp off, Hoseok appears around the corner.

Shin Hoseok, boyfriend of the High Wizard of Korea, boyfriend of that, that _demon_. With considerable speed Minhyuk covers the distance between them and pins Hoseok against the wall (or well, as much as his petite frame allows him to do any pinning).

Hoseok, who is clearly confused as to why he is being attacked by a fuming blonde girl lets out a surprised yelp and drops his water bottle.

Minhyuk lets go of Hoseok.

Hoseok looks at him with a combination of pity and amusement as he realizes it’s Minhyuk.

“I know what you’re trying to do here, but Hyungwon is sleeping right now so you should just come back tomorrow.”

“Take me to him **_now_** or I’ll kick you in the nuts.” Minhyuk hisses, managing a voice that sounds somewhat menacing.

Hoseok shrugs. “Fine. But don’t blame me if he sets you on fire.”

Hoseok leads them through a maze of hallways to a secluded part of the dorms. He stops in front of a plain door at the end of the hallway and points at it. “It’s here.”

Hoseok steps back. He knows better than to disturb Hyungwon in his sleep.

Minhyuk however, does not, and he starts knocking and yelling.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue random Red Velvet's Wendy! Mind you, I don't actually know RV that well, so I have no idea what Wendy's personality is like.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the second weekend of the Monsta X bingo is body/genderswap AU!
> 
> I am enjoying genderswapping Minhyuk way too much.  
> This might turn out pretty long. idk. let's see where it takes us.  
> The rest of monsta x appear along the way.


End file.
